


At The Heating Night, The Master Wants Something

by akasan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Omegaverse, Outdoor Sex, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Kink
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasan/pseuds/akasan
Summary: Heat Hinata datang lebih cepat dan Sasuke terpaksa 'menolong'nya.





	At The Heating Night, The Master Wants Something

Pria itu, dengan haori berlambang kipas merahnya, berjalan di depan kali ini. Memimpin perjalanan mereka karena kali ini mereka harus melewati hutan. Anak kecil yang terlihat berusia seiktar belasan tahun dengan surai indigo pendeknya, juga yukata dengan warna ungu muda, mengikutinya. Biasanya anak itu berjalan di depan, terkadang pula Si Pria menggandeng lengannya jika mereka memasuki kota.

Hutan semakin gelap. Cahaya merah temaram perlahan menggelap. Hari semakin malam. Pria itu menatap langit yang mulai menampakkan bintang-bintangnya.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk bermalam di hutan. Tidak masalah baginya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menembus hutan di malam hari, tapi ia membawa Hinata. Terlalu beresiko untuk gadis kecil itu karena omega tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kecepatan seorang alpha sepertinya.

Sasuke membalikkan sebagian tubuhnya, menengok ke belakang memastikan Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan tertatih cukup jauh dari lokasi Sasuke berdiri. Pria itu tertegun sejenak. Ia tidak menyadari kondisi Hinata yang tiba-tiba melemah di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Mendekati Hinata, Sasuke melihat gadis itu sudah berpeluh. Ketika pria itu semakin dekat ke arah tubuh mungil Hinata, ia mencium wangi sedap yang merangsang otaknya dengan cepat. Sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya, Hinata sudah jatuh dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tersengal-sengal. Peluhnya menetes deras dan hembusan napas beratnya menerpa dada Sasuke.

Hinata kembali mendapatkan heat-nya dan Sasuke tidak menduganya. Heat Hinata datang dalam waktu yang cepat.

Pada umumnya seorang omega hampir seperti teta (beta wanita) yang mengalami masa heat sebulan sekali. Dalam istilah teta, mereka menyebut heat dengan sebutan masa ovulasi, suatu sesi di mana teta siap di buahi oleh pasangannya. Perbedaannya adalah teta memiliki dua sesi dalam satu siklus. Sesi “masa ovulasi” dan sesi “menstruasi”. Sedangkan omega hanya memiliki satu sesi saja, yaitu sesi heat.

“Sa… Sasuke-sama.”

Suara lirih dari bibir mungil Hinata terdengar. Sasuke membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

“Tenanglah, Hinata.”

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk tenang, sementara ia sendiri mengumpat berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan dari hasratnya yang terpancing oleh wangi omega yang sedang heat.

Napas Hinata sedikit teratur ketika dirasakannya wangi tubuh alpha milik tuannya. Ia merasakan ketenangan sekaligus nafsu yang membuncah, menyeruak dadanya. Wangi alpha Sasuke menghilangkan kesadarannya sekaligus membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas. Bagian bawahnya memanas, menghamba ingin segera disentuh, dirasuki, dan dikoyak.

Wangi tubuh Sasuke menetralisir rasa cemas darah omega Hinata yang bergejolak mengharapkan alpha, sekaligus membangkitkan sisi liar gadis kecil itu.

Mengangkat Hinata, pria itu berdiri dan segera melesat. Ia berlari dengan cepat sembari kedua matanya menelisir sekeliling hutan dengan cepat. Kekuatan matanya mampu untuk itu. Pendengaran tajam warisan dari leluhurnya, mencerna setiap suara air terdekat. Ia mencari tempat yang cukup lapang di dekat sumber mata air untuk mendirikan tenda dan menetap sementara sampai heat Hinata dalam beberapa hari.

Indera Sasuke juga kaki-kaki kokoh pria itu mengantarkan Sang Alpha dengan omega-nya menuju sebuah tepian sungai yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Beruntung kekuatan kaki serta kecepatan gerak pria itu berhasil membawa mereka sampai dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di tanah. Ia melepaskan mantel haori-nya dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Setidaknya omega itu merasa sedikit lebih tenang setelah mencium bau alpha.

Kaki-kaki cepat, juga tangan yang tangkas membuat pria itu berhasil mengumpulkan kayu bakar dalam waktu yang singkat. Malam memang belum begitu larut, tapi membuat perapian kecil adalah langkah pertama untuk menyambut dinginnya malam. Setelah berhasil menyusun kayu-kayu itu, Sasuke menghembuskan napas beratnya pada kayu-kayu itu. Mengeluarkan api untuk membakar kayu-kayu tersebut.

Perapian berhasil dinyalakan, Sasuke menghamparkan kain tebal yang menjadi matras saat mereka terpaksa tidur di luar. Saat hendak memindahkan Hinata, gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan tatapan sayu dan yukata yang tak beraturan. Sisi kiri lengan yukata itu turun dan menampakkan bahu telanjang Hinata. Terlihat belahan dari payudara muda gadis itu.

Sisi kanan lengan yukata itu jauh lebih parah kondisinya. Kain itu turun sepenuhnya dan menunjukkan sebagian tubuh omega kecil itu dengan sangat jelas. Payudara kanan Hinata terpampang sempurna dengan puting merah menegang. Lembaran yukata bawah gadis itu menunjukkan paha mulus yang mengkilat karena keringat. Terlihat jejak lendir bening di jemari gadis itu. Sasuke yakin Hinata pasti menyentuh vaginanya sendiri.

Sasuke duduk terdiam, menatap omega kecilnya yang berubah 180’ saat heat. Omega kecil itu selalu berubah agresif saat heat. Melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini membuktikan bahwa omega kecil itu telah mencapai tahap awal heat-nya.

Jika tidak mendapatkan alpha, pada tahap awal seorang omega yang sedang heat dapat menyentuh dirinya sendiri untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Pada tahap selanjutnya, omega tersebut akan panik dan mencari alpha. Jika menemukan seorang alpha, ia dapat menyerang alpha tersebut. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia akan membiarkan dirinya diserang berbagai alpha sekaligus. Omega yang sedang heat bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Namun Hinata sedikit berbeda. Meskipun ia dalam kondisi heat, omega kecil itu tetap mengenali tuannya. Omega lain mungkin akan menyerang alpha tanpa pandang bulu dan membiarkan dirinya diserang alpha-alpha lain. Namun Hinata tidak. Jika Sang Tuan tidak menyetujuinya, ia tidak akan mendekat.

Hinata tetap dalam posisinya. Berdiri dengan tatapan sayu, menghamba Sasuke untuk mengijinkan dirinya disentuh oleh tuannya.

Menghembuskan napas beratnya, memahami kondisi omega kecilnya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan omega kecil itu untuk mendekat.

Wajah mungil Hinata yang sudah memerah, mengangguk perlahan. Ia menyambut tangan kekar Sasuke yang segera menariknya untuk masuk dalam dekapan kokoh Sang Alpha.

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh dalam dada Sang Alpha dengan bibir mungil yang segera dikunci oleh Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, lidah mereka saling beradu. Hinata berlutut, dalam dekapan proteksi oleh alpha-nya. Jemari mungilnya mengelus rahang tegas tuannya, matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya bergerak sedikit-sedikit. Lidahnya telah beradu hebat, membiarkan lidah tebal Sasuke mempermainkan lidah kecilnya. Ia mencermati setiap sentuhan dari Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar tubuh kecilnya telah polos, tanpa sehelai benang.

Sasuke membawa tubuh kecil itu merebah. Menjadikannya berada di atas omega kecil itu. Kembali mencumbui bibirnya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh kedua payudara muda dan meremasnya perlahan. Ditariknya kedua puting itu juga dipelintirnya. Ia memberikan perhatian berlebih pada kedua payudara muda omega itu.

Si Omega mengerang dalam cumbuan mereka. Kakinya melebar, menyambut tekanan dari kejantanan Sang Alpha yang masih terbungkus rapat. Kedua tangan kecilnya membelai bahu kokoh Sang Alpha. Membuka kain haori perlahan dan menampakkan bahu lebar pria itu. Cumbuan Sang Alpha berpindah ke sekujur tubuh mungil Si Omega. Ia menggigit kulit putih halus dari Si Omega, memberikannya bekas kemerahan.

Tubuh Si Omega sangat kecil, dua sampai tiga kali lebih kecil dari tubuh kekar Sasuke. Bukan tidak mungkin Sang Alpha mewarnai tubuh mungil itu dengan bercak merah dalam waktu singkat.

Malam semakin beranjak dan angin semakin kencang berhembus. Derasan sungai dan percikan api unggun beradu dengan desahan Si Omega tatkala Sang Alpha melahap vagina basah Si Omega. Vagina itu sedikit merekah karena lidah tebal Sasuke membelahnya. Lendir bening merembes cukup deras, tersesap oleh lidah Sang Alpha yang kemudian diteguk dengan hisapan yang sangat kuat. Vagina itu kembali mengeluarkan cairannya dengan singkat. Kali ini cukup banyak karena sentuhan-sentuhan Sang Alpha membuat Hinata orgasme untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tangan Sang Alpha tidak tinggal diam. Sambil menggigit klitoris kecil Si Omega, menjilatinya, menghisapnya kuat dengan bibirnya, kedua tangannya bermain sangat intens di kedua puting kecil yang belum tumbuh sempurna. Puting kecil itu ditarik, dipelintir, dan dipermainkan oleh jari-jari Sang Alpha.

Di hutan itu, desahan Hinata bebas bersuara. Suara riak sungai berkompetisi dengan suara kecil desahan omega kecil itu.

Sasuke menyudahi pemanasan awalnya. Ia melepaskan haori-nya dan menjadikannya sama polosnya dengan Hinata. Ia menunjukkan kejantanan dewasa yang telah ereksi sepenuhnya pada omega kecil itu. Tatapan sayu gadis itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia pasrah, membebaskan Sang Alpha melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Seperti kewanitaan anak berusia belasan tahun pada umumnya, vagina Hinata rapat, sedikit merekah ketika mengalami orgasme.

Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya. Kepala penisnya menyentuh lubang vagina Hinata. Sang Alpha mendorongnya perlahan disambut dengan erangan Si Omega ketika dirasakannya benda tumpul yang besar mencoba melesak memasukinya.

Sang Alpha mengerang. Merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan sangat kuat. Lubang yang belum sempurna itu masih terasa sempit walaupun berkali-kali Sang Alpha memasukinya. Penisnya terasa sesak dan tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke ingin menambahkan tenaganya pada dorongan penisnya, tapi ia tidak ingin melukai Hinata. Setiap kali heat dan Hinata kehilangan akal sehatnya, hanya Sasuke-lah yang masih menjaga kewarasan pikirannya. Pria itu selalu mengendalikan hasratnya untuk tidak menggebu-gebu karena memikirkan tubuh omega kecil itu.

Si Omega selalu tahu, bahwa Sang Alpha menahan diri untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam proses mating mereka. Namun omega itu tidak menginginkan Sang Alpha menahan diri terus menerus. Ia ingin tuannya itu memimpin, mendominasinya, menguasainya.

Wangi omega menguar semakin deras. Lebih semerbak dan lebih pekat dari saat mereka mating biasanya. Hal ini membuat naluri alpha Sasuke semakin berusaha memegang kendali. Pria itu berdecak kesal, merutuki sikap omega-nya yang semaunya sendiri.

Hanya Sasuke yang masih memiliki akal sehat di sini, tapi jiwa alpha-nya pun mulai berpihak pada Hinata.

Masih dengan kurang dari setengah batang penis yang memasuki Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ia memerangkap tubuh kecil Si Omega dan memandanginya dengan onik kelam yang menatap mata perak sayu penuh penghambaan.

“Aku berusaha menjagamu, Hinata. Bahkan dari sisi alpha milikku. Namun kau justru mengendurkan kewaspadaanmu.”

Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak akan menjawabnya karena telah berada di bawah kendali darah omega-nya. Darah omega yang haus akan alpha. Namun tampaknya gadis itu mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sang Alpha. Hinata menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dengan melebarkan kakinya serta mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya. Bibir vaginanya sedikit merekah dan memberikan akses masuk bagi penis Sasuke untuk menghunus lebih dalam.

Sang Alpha menyeringai. Omega kecilnya suka sekali menantang bahaya. Pria itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

“Sudah ke sekian kalinya kau mengijinkanku berbuat semauku. Heat yang selanjutnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi.”

Karena Sasuke seorang alpha, ukuran penisnya jauh lebih besar daripada penis beta dan karena tubuh Hinata adalah tubuh omega berusia dua belas tahun, tentu lubang vaginanya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan ukuran penis Sasuke, walaupun mating kali ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

Sasuke tahu, seharusnya ia tetap mengendalikan dirinya. Namun semerbak wangi tubuh Si Omega membuat akal sehatnya kalah. Saat ia menghunuskan penisnya dalam sekali sentakan, ia merasakan kenikmatan dan akal sehatnya pun menghilang seketika. Rintihan kesakitan Si Omega diabaikannya.

Si Omega merasakan dirinya terbelah. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa robek karena benda asing yang memenuhi dirinya. Omega kecil itu merintih menahan sakit tapi juga merasakan kenikmatan yang ia dambakan.

Pinggul Sasuke bergerak di dalam lubang sangat sempit milik omega berusia dua belas tahun. Si Omega meloloskan rintihan dan erangan kesakitan tanpa peduli. Suara lolongannya menggema ke pepohonan, beradu dengan suara riak air sungai deras.

Dinding vagina Hinata bergesekan hebat dengan batang berurat milik Sang Alpha. Tulang-tulang kewanitaannya meregang menyesuaikan diri dengan benda asing yang memenuhi vaginanya. Otot-otot kewanitaannya berusaha beradaptasi dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba dan cepat dari penis Sasuke. Derai air mata mulai membasahi Si Omega, tapi bibirnya menyuarakan erangan kesakitan bercampur nikmat.

Penis Sasuke sedari tadi menubruk ujung vagina Hinata. Kepala penisnya seakan ingin meringsek masuk, menerobos rahim Si Omega. Berkali-kali penis Sang Alpha menabrakkan diri ke pintu rahim Si Omega dan membuat omega kecil itu terus melolongkan erangan kesakitan penuh nikmat. Cairan orgasme Si Omega telah berkali-kali menjadi pelumas untuk melancarkan pergerakan penis Sang Alpha.

“Ngghh…”

Sang Alpha melenguh, mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia sentakkan pinggulnya dengan bertenaga dan meloloskan lolongan kesakitan Hinata yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ujung penisnya berhasil memasuki rahim Si Omega, tapi belum dengan ujung luar penisnya. Ujung penisnya yang masih di luar vagina Hinata itulah yang akan mengikat Si Omega.

Tak ada yang bisa di salahkan.

Sasuke adalah alpha sehat yang akan terangsang begitu mencium wangi semerbak dari omega, sementara Hinata hanyalah omega dengan tubuh yang menyusut ke tubuh anak-anak berusia dua belas tahun dan tetap mengalami heat. Tentu saja ukuran penis Sasuke yang di atas rata-rata itu tidak sesuai dengan panjang kedalaman vagina Hinata.

Penis alpha milik Sasuke berhasil memasuki pintu depan rahim Hinata. Merasakan masih ada space tersisa untuk memenuhi penisnya, pria itu melesakkan kejantanannya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ujung penis terluarnya berhasil memasuki vagina Hinata dan menguncinya. Saat itulah cairan spermanya tersembur, mengisi rahim Hinata.

Si Omega mengerang kencang, menjerit kesakitan. Jeritannya menggema mengalahkan riak air sungai. Omega kecil itupun menangis. Ia merasakan perutnya semakin penuh hanya dengan satu kejantanan dewasa Sasuke dan rasanya sangat sakit. Sang Alpha melakukan knotting untuk pertama kalinya dalam proses mating mereka.

Meskipun Sasuke membiarkan hasrat alpha-nya mengendalikan diri, ia sadar bahwa ia melakukan knotting pada tubuh omega berusia dua belas tahun. Tentunya ini terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada mengikat omega dewasa.

Saat itulah Sasuke merutuk memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan hasrat alpha-nya, tapi ia kemudian menyesal telah melepaskannya dengan sengaja walaupun hanya sesaat.

Sang Alpha menenangkan omega-nya. Dielusnya surai lembut indigo itu yang sekarang telah berpeluh karena kegiatan mereka. Dikecupnya wajah mungil omega itu. Sang Alpha kembali mengecup dan mewarnai tubuh mungil Hinata dengan bercak merah. Tak lupa ia melahap kedua payudara muda omega itu. Mengulum puting yang belum dewasa itu, mengigitnya, menghisapnya kuat.

Erangan kesakitan Hinata berubah menjadi desahan dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepala Sang Alpha. Selanjutnya mulut pria itu melahap payudara muda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memijat payudara Hinata dengan giginya, dengan pergerakan rahangnya sembari sedikit-sedikit menghisapnya kuat.

Hinata melenguh, mendesah melampiaskan rasa nikmat dari kedua payudaranya. Cairannya kembali menyembur dan menerpa penis Sasuke, menjadi pelumas bagi kedua benda yang saling berbenturan itu.

Mendengar napas teratur dari Si Omega, juga desahan dan erangan yang perlahan lirih, Sang Alpha melepaskan payudara omega-nya. Ia menatap omega kecil itu yang sekarang memejamkan matanya dan tanpa protes membiarkan kejantanan dewasa Sasuke mengunci vaginanya.

Sang Alpha tersenyum lembut, menatap omega-nya. Hinata adalah penyelamatnya dan ia menjadi penyelamat gadis kecil itu. Setahun sejak pengembaraan mereka, ia bertekad untuk menjaga gadis itu. Sekarang, setelah penyatuan mereka kali ini, tekad untuk memiliki gadis itu pun bangkit. Ia ingin menjaga Hinata dan sekarang ia menginginkan gadis itu.

Mereka belum bonding. Sasuke belum menandai gadis itu. Ia menghargai keinginan gadis itu untuk mencari pria yang dicintainya. Mereka memang satu-satunya alpha dan omega di muka bumi. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan masih ada alpha yang hidup di luar sana dan mungkin saja Hinata jatuh cinta pada alpha tersebut.

Sasuke menyesali keputusannya untuk menjaga jarak dan menyimpan hasratnya. Sekarang hasrat itu menjadi tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ia menginginkan Hinata, ia ingin menyimpan omega itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ikut merebahkan diri, Sang Alpha mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia masih melakukan knotting sampai penisnya bisa dikeluarkan dari rahim omega itu. Ia lalu meraih haori-nya dan ikut terlelap.

Pagi menjelang dengan penis yang masih bersarang dalam vagina Si Omega. Ukurannya sedikit berubah lebih kecil dari saat ereksi, tapi tidak berbeda jauh. Omega kecil lebih dulu terbangun. Ia mendapati penis Sang Tuan bersemayam dalam vaginanya dan membuatnya malu setengah mati. Terlebih dada bidang Sang Alpha menyentuh hidung mungilnya.

Sasuke terbangun setelah menyadari pergerakan kecil omega-nya. Pria itu mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan dan merubah posisi terlentang, sementara omega-nya masih bersembunyi di bawah ketiaknya.

Sang Alpha termangu heran, melihat tingkah malu-malu dari omega-nya itu. Ini bukan mating pertama mereka, tapi Hinata masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

“Ma… maafkan saya, Sasuka-sama. Saya merepotkan Sasuke-sama lagi.”

“Sepertinya baru seminggu lalu heat mu datang. Apa yang terjadi?”

Hinata merasa ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ia adalah omega berumur delapan belas tahun terhitung dari waktu terakhir sebelum ia tidur panjang bersama Sasuke. Setelah menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya selama tiga ratus tahun dan tertidur panjang, tubuhnya menyusut menjadi seukuran anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun.

Saat itulah semua pertumbuhannya mulai dari awal. Termasuk heat-nya. Menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang di alaminya, heat yang tidak beraturan ini adalah masa pubertas omega yang kembali ia alami. Apalagi selama setahun belakangan ia selalu bersama Sasuke yang sudah pasti akan mempengaruhi hormonnya.

Dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Sang Tuan, Hinata memilih untuk merapatkan dirinya dalam dekapan tuannya. Pagi telah menjelang dan hawa dingin menerpa sebagian kulitnya. Pagi itu begitu dingin dan Sasuke paham omega-nya kedinginan. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Hinata, memunggunginya dan memeluk omega kecil itu dari belakang. Setelah mendekap tubuh mungil itu, barulah ia menyadari suatu hal.

Sang Alpha tertegun sejenak. Pria itu berpikir sembari menggerakkan tangannya. Suara desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

“Sa… Sasuke-sama…”

Hinata berusaha menginterupsi Sang Tuan, tapi Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk diam. Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua payudara Hinata yang berada dalam genggamannya. Pria itu meremas-remasnya, menimang-nimang dalam telapak tangannya yang kekar.

“Kenapa payudaramu tiba-tiba membesar?” Sasuke heran. Ia bahkan mencubit dengan kencang serta memilin puting Hinata dan merasakan perubahan pada puting omega itu, hingga gadis omega itu kembali menjerit. Lalu Sasuke tersadar sesuatu. Rambut indigo Hinata sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya. “Apakah mating mempercepat proses pertumbuhanmu?” Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Akhirnya Sang Alpha mengerti. Sembari mengatur napasnya karena jemari Sasuke makin gencar mempermainkan kedua payudaranya, Hinata berusaha menjawab dengan singkat.

“Kemampuan menyembuhkan omega, mengurangi pertumbuhan. Namun mating terutama knotting mempercepat prosesnya.”

“Apakah itu artinya kau bisa kembali ke tubuh aslimu semula?”

“Ya.”

Jari-jari Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Pria itu menarik tangannya dan segera di sambut dengan tatapan keheranan oleh Si Omega. Sang Alpha lalu menatapnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata masih menatap onik kelamnya dengan binar penuh rasa penasaran.

“Hinata…”

“Ya, Sasuke-sama?”

“Mau kah kau melahirkan anak-anakku?”

**END**


End file.
